Ámame
by A. Slytherin
Summary: Quién diría, perro pulgoso, que te enamorarías del murciélago grasiento...
1. Prólogo

Resumen: Quién diría, perro pulgoso, que te enamorarías del murciélago grasiento...

Diclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, de lo contrario, ninguno de los personajes habrían muerto y Severus, Sirius, Lucius y Harry serían gays.

Nota: La historia se sitúa después de la guerra y obviamente los protagonistas estan vivos. McGonnagall es la directora y Sirius el cabeza de casa (no se como se dice) de Gryffindor.

-o-

Severus desvió la mirada de su libro para ver a un Sirius sonriendo inocentemente al parecer. Severus alzó una ceja.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Black?" Sirius nunca se acercaba a las mazmorras, menos a su despacho, por voluntad propia, y las veces que iba era para decirle que Dumbledore lo buscaba o que alguno de los Slytherins se había metido con alguno de sus leones.

"Es Navidad" dijo Sirius acercándose al escritorio de profesor de pociones.

"¿Y?" sabía perfectamente que era Navidad; la carta de Remus, el tarro de caramelos de limón de Dumbledore, las especias de McGonagall y los libros del trío dorado (tenía que admitir que eran muy interesantes) lo demostraban.

"Bueno, vine a traerte tu regalo" rió por lo bajo al ver la cara de estupefacción y sospecha de Severus. "No va explotar, ese regalo ya se lo he dado a Filch." aseguró mientras le daba una caja de color negrocon plateado

Severus logró ocultar su sonrisa mientras recibía el regalo y con cuidado lo abrió sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver loque había adentro de la caja.

Era la bufanda que Lily le había regalado en su segundo año en Hogwarts, de los colores de Slytherin y sus iniciales al final de esta. James y Sirius le habían quitado la bufanda y la habían escondido, y nunca la encontró. Y ahora la tenía en sus manos de nuevo. Recordaba haber puesto Hogwarts patas arriba cuando la buscaba.

Sus ojos se le aguaron un poco y maldijo por lo bajo. Sirius dio la vuelta al escritorio y se agachó para ver a Severus.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado, como no hacerlo si la persona que más quería estaba a punto de llorar. Sí, Sirius estaba enamorado de Severus pero no podía decir nada por temor a perder la ralción que habían construido; habían logrado tener una conversación racional sin terminar arrancándose los cabellos ni maldiciéndose.

"Si, si es solo que... esta bufanda..."

"Estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres pensando en tu regalo y me acordé que fue ahí en donde escondí la bufanda. Me acordé de porque lo hice, y pensé que la querrías de vuelta. No es nada en realidad" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Seveus sacudió la cabeza mientras se secaba los ojos.

"Es el mejor regalo que me has podido dar. Gracias" dijo mientras sus ojos negros miraban a los azules de Sirius, que se sintió derretir ante las palabras sinceras de Severus, pero con extraño sabor amargo en la boca. Le decía eso porque era un regalo de Lily y él todavía la amaba. Ante el pensamiento sintió como algo punzante atravesaba su corazón.

Tenía que olvidarse de Severus, por más dolor que eso conllevara. Tenía que aceptar que él nunca lo amaría. No a él.

Miró a Severus que se ponía la bufanda y sonrió tristemente. Cuando sus ojos se conectaron fingió una sonrisa más feliz. "Bueno... creo que ya me tengo que ir" se acercaba a la puerta del despacho pero sintió que unos brazos un tanto inseguros rodeaban su cintua. Se tensó levemente.

"Gracias... Sirius." murmuró Severus mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda del animago.

Sirius recogiendo todo su valor Gryffindor (de algo tenía que servir la casa) de volteó y plantó un suave y ligero beso en la mejilla de profesor de pociones.

"Feliz Navidad." susurró mientras abría la puerta y salía.

Severus se tocó la mejilla con sus dedos mientras dejaba que una sonrisa adornara su cara y cerró la puerta.

-o-

¿Qué tal? Ya sé que es muy corto, este es como el prólogo.

¡Dejen un review diciendo que tal les pareció!

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Citas y narices rotas

Principio del formulario

Sirius abrió sus ojos lentamente. Se estiró y se quedó observando el techo de su dormitorio en Hogwarts. Después de haber salido del Velo, no podía volver a Grinmauld Place, no estaba seguro si era por los malos recuerdos o porque la última vez que entró Kreacher lo atacó con una daga que era de Regulus mientras gritaba obscenidades. Entonces la directora McGonnagall le ofreció el puesto de profesor de Transfiguraciones y el puesto de Jefe de casa de Gryffindor. Él prácticamente se abalanzó a la bruja dándole las gracias y alabándola. Se instaló de inmediato y empezó a conocer a los profesores nuevos que entraron debido a que algunos "estaban muy viejos" para seguir enseñando. Y cuando se encontró con Severus no supo cómo actuar. Desde que las posiciones se revelaron la noche en el Ministerio y su vuelta al mundo de los vivos, Severus y él acordaron una tregua silenciosa. Hasta lograron hablarse sin saltar para morder la yugular.

Severus…

Era increíble cómo llegó a enamorarse del pocionista de esta forma. Difícilmente se lo sacaba de la cabeza, y al tenerlo cerca era una tortura para su "amiguito". Pensar que la otra vez tuvo un orgasmo sin tocarse al ver al moreno con esos pantalones _tan_ ajustados…

Suspiró audiblemente y enterró su cabeza en las mullidas almohadas. Gracias a Merlín que eran vacaciones de Navidad y los alumnos se habían ido tres semanas para pasarlo con sus familias. Se levantó y con pereza se dirigió al baño.

"Una ducha fría no me caería mal, ¿no?" murmuró por lo bajo al ver su problema matutino.

Al salir vio una nota de McGonnagall en su mesa de la sala.

_Siri,_

_Necesito que vengas a mi oficina cuanto antes, ya sabes cuál es la contraseña._

_Minnie_

Sirius sonrió. Minerva era considerada como su mamá y siempre lo apoyó en todo, incluso cuando estuvo en Azkaban. Se vistió rápidamente y salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose a la oficina de la directora. En el camino se encontró a Albus alejándose de la estatua que resguardaba la oficina de la animaga.

"¡Sirius! Qué bueno verte, muchacho. Al parecer Minnie te está esperando"

"Así es Albus." Dijo Sirius mientras sonreía a la persona que consideraba su mentor.

"Bueno te sugiero que entres. No está de muy buen humor que digamos. Supongo que es por lo que pasó con el profesor Grey, ¿no? " Ojos azules lo miraron severamente.

Sirius solo sonrió traviesamente. Diamus Grey era el profesor de Aritmancia y hubo un pequeño desacuerdo debido a unos alumnos de Gryffindor, que fueron calificados como "metiches impertinentes que solo consiguen detenciones". Después de eso despertó el la Enfermería con un ojo morado y una nariz rota.

"Bueno muchacho, me tengo que ir. Tengo una cita con Poppy" dijo mientras se iba.

"Whisky irlandés" pronunció mientras miraba a la gárgola girar. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y antes de tocar la puerta Minerva habló.

"Adelante." La voz de Minerva se escuchó amortiguado a través de la puerta.

Sirius cuando abrió la puerta notó dos cosas. Una, que Minerva parecía bastante molesta; la otra, era que Severus y Grey se encontraban ahí, uno serio y el otro sonriendo maliciosamente.

_Oh, genial._

-o-

Sorry por haberme demorado tanto! He estado demasiado ocupada.

Hasta la próxima,

Slytherin.

Final del formulario


	3. Extraños y regalos

Sirius entró en la oficina mirando a los tres magos delante de él, preparándose mentalmente para lo que viniera.

"Tranquilo Sirius, los dos me prometieron que no te harían daño" dijo la estricta profesora sonriendo levemente.

Sin confiar mucho el animago observó detenidamente a los dos profesores. Se ruborizó de pies a cabeza cuando Severus le guiñó un ojo y sonrió velozmente. No supo porque lo hizo pero no le estaba haciendo bien a su amiguito.

"¿Estás bien, Sirius?" preguntó al ver al moreno tan azorado. Sirius solo asintió y se trató de tapar con su túnica. "Bueno, te llamé porque necesito que hagas un trabajo junto al profesor Grey y al profesor Snape. Necesito que adornen el Gran Comedor para Año Nuevo."

Al parecer ninguno de los dos profesores estaba al tanto de esto porque abrieron la boca para empezar a protestar pero una sola mirada de la directora los hizo callar inmediatamente.

"Los demás profesores se han encargado del baile de Navidad, y me parece lo más justo que ustedes hagan el de fin de año." Comento Minerva, tratando de no reír ante las caras de los tres profesores.

"Pero, Minerva, estoy ocupada con las clases de Aritmancia… los alumnos no están avanzando como debe de, además… los de quinto año no están suficientemente preparados como pasar sus TIMOS" Grey estaba desesperado a salvarse de esta situación.

"Bueno, si ese es el caso… Entonces supongo que no podrás ayudar…" Minerva no se dio cuenta de la expresión de alivio de Grey, o la de molestia de Snape, o la esperanzada de Sirius.

"¡Sí! Oh, digo… Si es lo mejor… ya sabes, los alumnos…" Al profesor de Aritmancia le faltaba poco para reír malévolamente. Sirius se contuvo para no maldecir al aritmago y a la vez alabarlo. Eso significaría que estaría **solo** con Severus.

Dirigió la mirada al pocionista y su corazón salto al ver que Severus curvó ligeramente sus labios.

"-entonces está arreglado." Terminó Minerva. Sirius se sobresaltó al ver que los profesores se encaminaban hacia la salida. Se paró torpemente y cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él Minerva rió levemente.

"Albus, me debes cincuenta galeones." Albus entró a su despacho.

"Rayos, yo pensaba que se demorarían en aceptar sus sentimientos"

Sirius empezó a caminar distraídamente y cuando salió del castillo se transformó en Canuto. Con un trote lento se acercó al Lago Negro. Se sentó en la orilla y saltó al ver a un águila sobrevolar el lago. Luego de una vuelta elegantemente ejecutada se acercó al perro.

El águila lo acarició con su pico y voló de nuevo, invitándolo a jugar con él. El perro sacó su lengua traviesamente y corrió detrás de él. Se escabulleron entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido y cuando llegaron a un claro pararon. Sirius volvió a su forma humana y se sentó silenciosamente, teniendo miedo de que rompiera el equilibrio natural. El águila se posó en su rodilla y con su pico acarició la mejilla de Sirius.

"Emanas magia, eso quiere decir que eres una animago, ¿cierto?" rió por lo bajo y juró que el animal rodó los ojos. "Qué lindo animal…" susurró.

El águila con su ala tapó los ojos de Sirius.

"¿Quieres que cierre los ojos? ¿No quieres que vea quien eres?" preguntó sonriendo de lado.

Asintiendo, el animal alzó el vuelo. Sirius cerró los ojos y no hizo trampa, pues quería ver quién era. Sintió unos labios en su mejilla y tan rápido como llegaron, se fueron.

"¿Nos vemos mañana?"Preguntó Sirius sin abrir los ojos al extraño. Escuchó una risita baja. Sintió que besaban su mejilla de nuevo.

"Si." Fue la corta respuesta.

"E-espera, ¿a la misma hora? ¿Te podré ver?" preguntó de nuevo parándose. No reconocía la voz, lo cual lo hacía más curioso.

"Si. Ah, una cosa más…." Dijo el extraño.

"¿Si?"

"Feliz Navidad atrasada…" sintió unas manos alrededor de su cuello y un peso en su pecho. "Adiós"

Escuchó el batir de las alas y abrió sus ojos, ajustándose a la luz. Se tocó el cuello y notó una cadena larga. Miró para abajo y suspiró sorprendido. El dije era de oro, era un círculo que dentro tenía un perro negro. Atrás del dije salía en letra perfecta "Sirius".

Con una sonrisa tonta empezó su vuelta lentamente hacia el castillo, tarareando una canción, esperando para el día siguiente.

-o-

¡Chicos y chicas! Lo siento mucho por no escribir antes pero últimamente he tenido muchos problemas. Espero que me perdonen y me dejen un liiindo review!


	4. Peleas y caramelos

El resto del día fue borroso para el animago. Se quedó en sus habitaciones privadas, aún sonriendo tontamente y jugueteando con el pendiente. No fue a comer en la tarde al Gran Comedor, y tras la insistencia de Minerva, salió de su cuarto a cenar. En medio de la cena, Rolanda Hooch empezó a molestar a Sirius por la cadena.

"¡Ah, Sirius! No me contaste que tenías pareja." la profesora de vuelo miró atentamente el dije. El profesor de Transfiguraciones se sonrojó.

"No tengo, Ro. Es de un...amigo." Rolanda enarcó una ceja u Severus frunció los labios, tratando de contener una sonrisa ante la vergüenza de Black. Nadie se dio cuenta de la reacción del pocionista.

"¿Estás seguro? Porque últimamente te he visto... distraído." Hooch sonrió de lado.

"¡Ro, deja al pobre de Sirius! Cada uno tiene su vida privada; es como si te preguntáramos sobre tu vida amorosa." regañó Poppy, pensando lo incómodo que era cuando le preguntaban detalles personales sobre ella y Alastor.

"¡Hey! ¡Ya entendí. Lo siento Siri." Rolanda y Sirius tenían una relación especial desde los años del ex-Merodeador en Hogwarts; ella era como la tía que nunca tuvo.

"No te preocupes Ro, está bien." Sirius sonrió de buena manera, para luego volverse traviesa "¡ah! Para la próxima dile a Xavier que sea más cuidadoso en donde deja sus marcas." las miradas de los profesores fueron directamente al cuello de Hooch, sonriendo o riendo por lo bajo al ver una marca morada bastante grande. La profesora de vuelo se sonrojó y se levantó, varita en mano.

"¡Pequeñajo! ¡Ven acá!" Sirius ya estaba cerca de las puertas del Gran Comedor cuando tuvo que esquivar un 'Levicorpus'. Con Rolanda en sus talones, empezaron una persecución por todo el campo.  
>Los profesores se miraron entre ellos escuchando los gritos y risas de los dos profesores, riendo ellos también.<p>

"Dos galeones a que Rolanda pinta el cabello de Sirius." Filius dijo.

"Cuatro a que Sirius la inmobiliza." dijo Minerva y Vector.

"Cinco a que los dos caen en el Lago Negro." Severus dijo sonriendo de lado. El fin de la guerra si lo había cambiado, pensó Minerva.

"No gastes tu dinero por gusto, Severus." dijo Grey "Cinco a que Black termina con el cabello y túnica de colores y Rolanda cae en el lago."

Pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que Sirius y Rolanda entraron; los profesores empezaron a reír. Sirius tenía el cabello y la barba azul con puntos amarillos, su túnica con bobos rosados y cupidos bailando. Rolanda no estaba mejor; estaba llena de lodo y un gran bigote. Los dos vieron como se hacía el intercambio de dinero.

"Esperaba más de ti, Sirius," el aludido sintió desmayarse cuando Severus dijo su nombre "había apostado a que fueras más descoordinado y caerías en el lago con Rolanda"

"Perdone mi señor," Sirius hizo una reverencia. Severus sonrió "me esforzaré para la próxima vez." Los demás compartieron sonrisas al ver como los profesores interactuaban entre ellos.

"¿Va a ver una próxima vez? Con los problemas que causas no me sorprendería, Black." Grey comentó con sorna.

Los ojos de Sirius se oscurecieron peligrosamente. "¿Qué te parece si te callas, Grey?" ladró enseñando los dientes. Su animal estaba tomando fuerza cada segundo.

"¿Qué te parece si arreglamos esto entre los dos?" refutó el profesor de Aritmancia levantándose de la mesa.

"No creo que ganarte con el primer hechizo sea arreglar las cosas." las cosas en el comedor se hacían tensas con cada palabra.

"Bueno-" Severus cortó al aritmago.

"Aunque verlos pelear como dos niñas de primer año me parece entretenido, deben acordarse que son profesores." el pocionista observó las manos del animago temblar violentamente "ven Sirius, antes que hagas algo más estúpido de lo normal." sin siquiera esperar respuesta alguna, cogió la mano de Sirius y lo sacó del Gran Comedor, guiándolo hacia las mazmorras.

Minerva se volteó hacia Grey, y entrecerró los ojos, claramente moleta.

"Profesor Gray, ¿me puede-" empezó McGonnagall totalmente indignada, el ceño fruncido y sus dientes fuertemente cerrados.

"No es mi culpa que Black no sepa controlarse." dijo el aritmago encogiéndose de hombros, indiferente "parece que Azkaban no le hizo bien, los tornillos se le zafaron." e ignorando las exclamaciones y miradas de indignación, salió del Comedor.

Minerva y Rolanda se miraban una a la otra, desciendo cual de las dos iba y maldecía al pobre imbécil que tenían por profesor de Aritmancia.  
>Flitwick sacudió la cabeza en gesto de resignación, mientras Sprout miraba a los demás.<p>

Albus miró a los profesores tensos en sus asientos e hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió para aligerar el ambiente.

"¿Alguien quiere un caramelo de limón?"

Minutos después el ex-director estaba cogiéndose la túnica naranja vivo hasta las rodillas y buscando su bolsa de caramelos en el lago.


End file.
